The coming advent of plug-in hybrid electric and pure electric vehicles will soon be an integral part of the transportation system. The use of such vehicles raises a challenge that actually extends beyond the use of such vehicles, to the use of electrical appliances generally. The refueling or charging of these vehicles is from the power distribution grid, from basic duplex power connectors in homes and workplaces. The refueling or charging operation can severely strain the 120 volt duplex connections of many homes, especially if those duplex connections are very old as is the case in many homes and workplaces. While such power connectors can appear to be perfectly fine and may function for many lower demand appliances, these power connectors may have degraded over years of service, setting op dangerous situations without the knowledge of the user.
Therefore, there is a strong felt need for a device or system that can address this dangerous situation with regard to possibly old deteriorating electrical power connectors, especially with regard to the charging of electrical vehicles which draw a larger than average loads on these power connectors over extended periods of time.